


下班后补习

by nancysix



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 11:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16094510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancysix/pseuds/nancysix
Summary: ·医生横×实习生亮·有轻微SM，篇幅不长，注意避雷





	下班后补习

>  
‘嘎巴嘎巴’地咬碎了嘴里的糖果，小跑进医院里，他随手拨了拨额前被吹乱了的刘海，看到不远处聚集在一起的白大衣，才赶紧跑了过去。  
他悄悄地站在人群最后面，正好就听到一声：  
   
“锦户亮。”  
   
声音柔柔软软的，却带着冷硬的严肃感，吓得锦户一抖，迅速站直了大声答了‘到！’  
   
然后他就看到人群最前面站着的那个男人，男人皮肤非常白，黑发柔软的搭在额前，金丝眼镜根本遮不住男人精致的眉眼，他的嘴唇丰/厚，并且带着娇艳的红色，这让这面容清冷的男人多出了些难以言说的诱/人感。  
而横山也看到了人群最后面的锦户，那男孩软软的额发搭在眉骨上，眼睛又大又亮，下垂的眼角让他看上去多了几分小狗般的可爱，他的嘴唇形状也十分契合这幅深邃精巧的五官，微微上翘的唇角十分乖巧，十分勾人。  
   
   
巨大的轰鸣在耳边无声的炸开。  
   
   
>  
横山裕喜欢什么？  
这个问题问出来他可以给一堆答案：酒，游戏，烤肉，拉面，布丁，贵宾犬等等，但最近，他的这些答案里又增加了一个——  
   
锦户亮。  
   
横山裕不知道有没有人做过关于一见钟情的概率，反正他一向是觉得概率很小的，但如此小的概率却在他身上成了百分之一百。  
或者说是百分之两百吧。  
   
他看着面前的男孩弯着腰给床上的患者听诊，屁/股/底下压着的白大褂随着他前倾身子的动作而扯出他纤细的/腰/线，往下则是他窄却/翘的臀/部。  
横山藏在眼镜下的眼睛肆无忌惮地打量着锦户的背影，这近乎视//奸的视线最终被锦户打断了，男孩转过身：  
“检查好了前辈，铃木先生的身体恢复的很不错。”  
“…嗯，”横山点了点头，“去下一个病房吧。”  
“好的。”  
锦户笑起来，乖巧的抱着病历本和听诊器跟在横山身后出了病房。  
   
这已经是锦户跟在自己身边实习的第二个月了。  
   
   
>  
   
涉谷喝着酒看着身边已经变红了的人，听着男人黏/糊不清的嘀咕，他的嘴角浮上一抹深沉的笑意来。  
“Subaru…你笑什么？”  
即使已经有些醉了，却还是对友人不怀好意的笑非常敏感。  
   
“没什么，”涉谷说，喝了口酒，“你都36了还那么害羞啊，喜欢就告白嘛。”  
横山愣愣地看了涉谷两秒，似乎是在消化涉谷的话，反应过来后他红着脸摇头：  
“不要。”  
“为啥啊？”  
涉谷皱着眉，那脚直接踹了横山的小腿：“你还是不是别人的前辈了？”  
“为啥非要前辈告白？”  
横山反驳道，手指无措地摩挲着沾满水珠的酒杯，本就丰/厚的双唇因为不满而微微撅起来，显得抱怨味十足，却让他看上去更是小了不少，怎么看都不像是三十代的男人。  
   
“要是喜欢就说嘛，憋着的话对方是不会知道的哦！”  
安田说，看着对面无力倒在桌上的锦户，含了颗巧克力说道。  
“……可是万一对方不喜欢我怎么办…”锦户含含糊糊地说，“那可是横山前辈啊，要是他不喜欢我的话…会不会给我的评价上写上什么不好的评语啊…如果是那样那就遭了啊。”  
“你想太多了啦，”安田无奈的去戳锦户的发旋，“横山前辈才不是那样的人呢。”  
“总要想到最坏的结果嘛。”  
“那也要想想好的结果呀，”安田捧着脸，说，“万一前辈也对你有意思呢？”  
锦户没有回话，只是呆呆地望着半空中漂浮着的细微尘埃。  
   
   
“你就是太害羞了。”  
   
   
涉谷抿口酒，安田咽下了嘴里的巧克力。  
说道。  
   
   
>  
“一见钟情的对象也对我情根深种”这种情节锦户一向是不屑的。  
因为这种概率实在是太低了，只有电视剧里这样的概率才会是百分百，现实中这种概率几乎是半数以下的，特别是当一见钟情的对象还是和自己一样是个男人的时候，概略更是低到了可以忽略不计。  
   
——至少在一天前锦户还是这么觉得的。  
   
他跟着横山查完了房，一个上午的时间就基本没有了，他坐在急诊室里，晃悠着腿等待好友安田回来一起去吃午饭。  
然而好友没等到，等来了前几分钟才刚刚分开的横山。  
锦户连忙站起来：“前辈有什么事吗？”  
横山扒在门边看了一圈似乎在找什么人，锦户不安地把双手背在身后，紧张地盯着横山，然后横山开口了：“仓子呢？”  
锦户愣了一下，感觉自己脚尖都开始发凉，腿肚子发紧，他扣着手，压抑着自己颤抖的身体：“…她不在。”  
锦户知道，也许横山只是找仓子有点工作上的事，但又无可避免的想到午餐时间横山一个一向不在用饭时间工作的人找女孩子干什么，是约饭？还是真的只是工作？或者其实早就是一对了？他想到仓子高/挑/丰/满的身材，小巧而精致的五官，说起话时无意识的撒娇感，笑起来的模样可爱又元气，工作时又十分的认真没有一点马虎——这样的女孩，谁能抗拒呢？  
   
横山看着面色变幻的锦户，大概能猜到他正在想什么，在心里笑了下，继续火上浇油道：  
“那你知道她去哪了吗？”  
锦户惊诧地看向横山，横山看着对方本就可怜的下垂眼这下更加委屈了，心里有点负罪感，但还是硬撑着看眼前的姑且算是个男孩的人。  
男孩深呼吸了一下：  
   
“……对不起，我不知道。”  
   
“这样啊，”横山叹了口气，有点遗憾的样子，“本来还想约她去吃饭呢。”  
他嘀咕着，锦户看着他准备关门的样子却心慌了起来，他一下子上前抓住了横山微凉的手腕，面对横山诧异的眼神心中的不满和愤怒，嫉妒和喜爱交织在一起——  
   
“前辈，不要约她吃饭了，以后都只约我吧。”  
“不论前辈什么时候约我我都有时间的。”  
   
“哦？”  
横山挑起眉毛，他凑近锦户，压低了声音：  
“那，凌晨也有时间？”  
   
锦户瞪大了眼睛，心里飞快的跳动着，也许是自己想的那个意思，但又觉得万一不是自己所意会的意思的话…还在心里纠结着，横山的一只手已经暗示/性/的按上了锦户的腰。  
   
“——有时间。”  
   
   
   
>  
   
“唔……”  
   
黑色的大床上，男孩纤细的身体暴露在头顶金黄色的射灯下，双手被黑色的手铐铐着，并且被绳子拴起来吊在半空中，逼得他只能半跪在床上，他嘴里塞着一颗黑色的口球，皮带贴着他的脸颊紧紧地扣在脑后，往下的是发红的胸膛，乳尖上还夹着小巧的乳夹，而乳夹的末端连接着的细链垂落下去，交叉着扣在一个圆环上，而那圆环中正套着男孩硬/挺起来的阴茎，男孩呜咽着，却说不出话，只能任由身后的男人把涂满了润滑液的跳蛋塞进自己已经润滑好了的后穴里。  
他喘着气，躲避不开男人强势的动作，随着硬物进入的动作让他情不自禁的翘起臀部乞求更多的快感，可是男人却才把跳蛋堪堪的全部塞入，不等男孩适应就将手中的控制器调到了最大，男孩被猛然袭来的快感冲击的猝不及防，腰部一阵剧烈的颤抖，睁大了眼睛发出惊喘，嘴里塞着的口球只能令他发出无助的呜咽来：  
“唔……嗯——”  
“还不可以射哦，户君。”横山说，他从锦户的身后绕到他身前，坐在床上仰望着他，而锦户早已因为满溢的情欲烧的双眼发红，他垂着眼睛看横山，想要撒娇，可是目前的情形并没有条件让他撒娇。  
横山状似悠闲地伸出手去逗弄锦户的马眼，被前后夹攻的锦户招架不住，马眼流出粘腻的液体，就连眼泪也溢出了眼眶，沾湿了睫毛，睫毛煽动间都传达出了可怜无辜的意味，可是横山不为所动，他挑弄够了马眼，又将目标转移到了锦户的胸口。  
横山很喜欢床顶的射灯，金色的灯光倾泻而下，落在男孩蜜色优美的胴体上，让他像是神话里美丽诱惑的妖精，只需一个眼神就能要了他的命。  
   
乳尖上的乳夹被横山拨弄着，疼痛伴随着奇妙的快感窜上大脑，几乎让在高潮边缘的锦户承受不住，他感到跳蛋已经凿开他的甬道往深处去了，就算想要收缩甬道将它挤出去也不过是无济于事，这只会让那小东西侵犯的更深，前面的阴茎已经被冷落了好一会了，却一直得不到释放，情欲无法被满足的空虚感让锦户有些焦躁起来，胸前的逗弄更是让他陷入情潮的深渊，陷得越深越是想要得到更多，可是越是所求却越是得不到满足，锦户被逼的哭起来，双手被束缚着，即使想要自己抚慰自己都成了一件极其奢侈的事情，所有的快感都掌控在面前的这个男人身上。  
   
“知道前列腺高潮吗，户君。”  
横山发问，手掌贴在他光滑的大腿上抚摸着。  
锦户迷迷糊糊地点了下头。  
“那你体验过吗？”横山继续道，手掌沿着大腿柔软的弧度缓缓往上，触及到了他颤抖的臀/肉。  
然后锦户目光有点涣散地缓慢摇了头。  
“体验一下好不好？”  
横山笑，手掌往臀/缝中间滑去。  
“今天教你一些不一样的知识。”  
   
锦户觉得下体的快感被无限拉长了，口球被取了下来，但久久未闭合的下颔还是很酸，他艰难地吞咽着口水，感觉到体内的跳蛋也已经被横山取出来，换成了形状类似英文字母“J”的按摩棒插入了他柔软湿滑的后穴。  
迷迷糊糊中大概能感知到那按摩棒缓慢在自己的甬道里摸索着什么，直到某一个点时，又酸又麻的感觉袭来，流窜进四肢百骸，他颤抖起来，发出无可压抑的呻吟：  
“啊——”  
锦户低下头去，看到横山一副‘被我发现了’的表情，横山笑着说：  
“看来找到了呢。”  
“找到了……什么？”  
锦户问，一出声才发觉自己的嗓子已经那么哑了，他咽了咽口水，看着横山。  
   
“前列腺啊。”  
   
横山拿出按摩棒扔到床底下，直起身子去解锦户的手铐。  
被放在床上的锦户喘了口气，终于放松下来的身体陷在柔软的被子里，看上去像极了累极嗜睡的少年，但他赤裸的胸膛前那对乳夹和圆环中翘起的性器却又让他充满了十足的情色感。  
“可没说让你睡啊，”横山一把捞起锦户，在对方耳垂上轻咬了一口。  
“唔……”锦户敏感的瑟缩了下，扒着横山的衬衣以求着力点。  
而横山拍了拍他的屁股：“趴着。”  
锦户闻言撇了撇嘴，磨蹭着转过身去了。  
   
灯光洒在男孩汗湿的身体上，让他整个脊背看上去都在发光，但那些光线却不及他双股间隐秘的禁地，横山伸出手触摸锦户翘起臀部时下榻的腰/部，那里有着非常性感漂亮的腰窝，仿佛把所有的光线都盛在了里面。  
锦户听到横山拆开安全套包装的声音，一下子觉得耳朵烧了起来，自从和横山在一起以后做爱次数并不少，好多羞耻的play都试过了，但还是会因为那男人撕开套子包装的声音而害羞。  
横山将硬挺的性器缓缓地挤入了锦户泥泞的后穴，尺寸客观的性器缓慢撑开穴口的褶皱，横山其实挺喜欢看这一幕的，这让他清晰的察觉到锦户正在接纳他。  
横山并不急着动，而是不断调整这角度寻找刚刚让锦户爽到双腿打颤的那一点。  
但似乎男人并不满足于这一点，他伸出手绕到锦户身前去拉扯锦户胸前的乳夹。  
“唔啊……”  
锦户呜咽起来，沙哑磁性的声音听在横山的耳朵里就已经非常要命了，更别提锦户忽然收紧的后穴，更是让横山闷哼一声差点没把持住。  
   
乳尖拉扯着性器的摩擦，一上一下的快感挟裹着疼痛一波一波的涌进身体，让锦户几乎手脚发麻，而本就酸麻的后穴更是忽然被顶到了最为爽利的那一点，一下子让锦户快要爽到说不出话。  
混沌的大脑已经无法去思考要如何去形容那种快感，只有身体做出了诚实的反应，他硬挺的前端流出透明的液体，身体发红，颤抖着快撑不住身体，腰部下沉，只有臀部还高高的翘着，中间还含着横山狰狞的性器。  
“顶到了？”横山笑起来，“爽？”  
“……爽…哈……”  
锦户说，转过头，轻轻地晃着臀部：“前，前辈…”  
横山自然知道锦户想要什么，但他却没有给，他抚摸着锦户发颤的纤腰：“我之前教你的东西…还记得吗？”  
“什……什么？”  
迷糊的脑袋根本早就把什么知识忘得一干二净，本能地发了问。  
“不记得了？”横山的语气有点可惜，“那就不能奖励你了呢。”语罢，作势就要退出，锦户一慌，收紧了后穴，还赶忙回答道：  
“记得！”  
“嗯…”横山喘了口气，哑着嗓子，“那你说说看？”  
“前列腺的特点？”  
   
“形状不一…腺腔不规则…”  
横山奖励似的撞了一下，逼得锦户一声惊喘，腰抖地不成样子。  
“腺…腺泡上皮为单层立方…唔嗯…单层柱状或假复层柱状……哈——”  
身后男人按着他的腰，继续猛烈地撞击，研磨着令人发疯的那一点：“乖，继续。”  
锦户咽了口口水，绞尽脑汁的回忆：  
“位于膀胱颈的下方……啊！”  
“不对哦，”横山压低身子，这个动作使得性器进的更深了，惹得锦户啜着泪呜咽出了声，“你说要怎么办？”  
“罚…”锦户转过头去看横山，下垂眼可怜兮兮的望着横山，“罚我吧…”  
“怎么罚？”  
横山眯着眼笑，伸出手去摸锦户发热的脸庞，动作温柔。  
“就，就罚…”锦户垂下眼睫，咬着嘴唇，顿了下，“被前辈操。”  
“乖孩子。”横山吻下去，同时下身猛烈的抽插起来。  
   
狂风骤雨般的抽插令锦户说不出话，只能抽泣着翘起臀部迎合身后的前辈，而横山则红着眼按着锦户的腰迅猛的进出，粘腻的润滑液甚至在穴口挤出了白沫来，他的每一次动作都顶在锦户最为敏感的那一点上，让已经忍耐了很久的锦户坚持不了多久就高潮了。  
锦户只觉得这辈子都没体验过这样的高潮，奇妙的快感/不是猛地一下子袭来又很快的消退，那种快感来的有前兆，可是却很漫长，漫长到横山都已经泄了出来他都还回不过神。  
   
横山吻了吻还有点失神的锦户：  
“下次可要好好学习啊。”  
锦户不满地瞪了一眼横山，想踹他，但腿脚因为过于漫长和舒爽的高潮过去没有力气，他只能凑过去咬横山赤裸的肩膀：

 

“闭嘴吧！色鬼前辈！！！”


End file.
